A Trip to Heaven
by rainymemories
Summary: How romantic...haha! This is a G/P but im a huge fan of G/B and i dont rly like G/P...


1 A G/P story. By: Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT ok? Akira Toriyama does.  
  
A teardrop came down her face. "This can't be I have to think of today not what happened yesterday." Paresu thought to herself. Her mom came into the room. "Paresu are you okay?" she asked. "Yes I'm fine," she said wiping her tear. Goten had just died one month ago of a fatal battle. If she were there she would have told him not to fight. But she knew he wouldn't listen to her because Goten wanted to prove himself that he too was strong. So he was killed and couldn't be revived by the dragon balls because they were all in his dad's body. Plus even if the dragon balls were still on earth he couldn't be revived because he had already been revived before fighting Buu. Paresu was sad because in the future she had hoped to marry him but now he was gone. When an unexpected knock came to her door. As she opened it were Joke, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Pan. She was surprised to see all of them there especially Goku she had thought he was taken by the dragon.  
  
"Hi, we know you're pretty upset about Goten's death and so are we so would you like to visit him?" Goku asked.  
  
Paresu was shocked and confused. "Huh what do you mean by that? And how in the world am I gonna visit him when he's in heaven." She asked.  
  
"Easy all you have to do is give your life to me to let me live then you'll be dead you'll go to heaven where Goten is and then two unknown people will give their life to you so that you both can go back to Earth and live." Goku said as matter of factly.  
  
"Oh ok it's a deal." she said. They all smiled. Paresu had one day on Earth until she had to die. Her parents were pretty shocked about this.  
  
"What are you crazy!" Her mother yelled at her.  
  
"You better have a good reason!" Her father said in the same tone.  
  
"Yes I have a good reason I'm doing this for the love of my life." she said.  
  
Her parents were now even more shocked. "And who is the love of your life?" Her father asked.  
  
"Its Son, Goten I have been seeing him for a while but he died a month ago and I was so sad and that his family were so kind to me to give me a suggestion they said that I could go visit him in Heaven and then return as soon as I feel like it to Earth with Goten." She said.  
  
"Okay then we will let you go." Her mother said sadly.  
  
It was finally time to go so she gave Goku her life and she was dead and now Goku was alive. It was a short line at Enmasama's Place and the faster she saw Goten the better. It was finally her turn and she was sent to Heaven. When she opened the doorway to Heaven there she saw Goten waiting for her. She was about to cry and she did she ran to him and hugged him as tight as possible. "It's so great to see you again." she said with tears of happiness coming down her eyes.  
  
"I know it's so great to see you also I've missed you." Goten said also crying. They were like that for a few more minutes. "So Paresu do you want to see Heaven now?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure!" Paresu said in agreement. They walked and greeted everyone they saw. Kaiosama was waiting for them at the end of the road. Goten stayed with Kaiosama and Bubbles because his father had stayed with them when he was in heaven. While Goten talked with Kaiosama about the two unknown people, Paresu played with Bubbles. When finally Goten and Kaiosama found two people they were so happy. "Hey Paresu we found two people if you want we can go back to Earth now." Goten shouted out  
  
to Paresu.  
  
Paresu with a big grin on her face was very happy. "Ok lets go!" as she patted Gregory on the head. As they were about to leave Kaiosama's Place.  
  
"Bye Kaiosama thanks for everything!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Bye Bubbles!" Paresu yelled. Kaiosama and Gregory both had smiles on their faces and waved their hands at them. The transition began as the two people died. Goten and Paresu's Halo was off and Goten carried Paresu and flew back to the Son's house. Goten knocked on the door. They heard footsteps. As the person finally unlocked the door the person who answered the door was Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh my Dende you guys are both back!" she screamed. As she hugged Goten tightly then Paresu then Goten again. Everyone else in the house wanted to see what all  
  
this commotion was when they saw Goten and Paresu they all rushed towards them. Paresu's parents hugged Paresu so tightly she could barely breathe. Goku and ChiChi also hugged Goten really tightly then Bra hugged him then Pan then Gohan and on and on. Everyone was so happy that later that night ChiChi cooked one of her delicious meals and Bulma and Videl also helped out for the Welcome Home Party. And finally Goten and Paresu finally married and had wonderful girl. Who later fell in love Vegeta Jr. But of course Vegeta Jr. being stubborn as he is. Didn't really care. She was heartbroken but later married him anyway. 


End file.
